


First Night Home

by creative_smtimes



Series: The 100 Post Canon Happy Fics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, POV Clarke Griffin, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sleepy Cuddles, first night after what happened in the finale, may add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: After all the stress of The Last War, Clarke and her family deserve a good night's sleep with some cuddles, don't you think?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Niylah, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Echo & Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Hope Diyoza/Jordan Jasper Green, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Niylah
Series: The 100 Post Canon Happy Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The 100 Post-Canon





	1. First Night Home

We stay in the shelters we built at the lake. We use mattresses and blankets from the bunker that Levitt, Jordan and Hope brought – they do not have traumatic memories from that place.

Jackson and Miller offer to stay up until the first of us wake up again to keep watch. Gaia pointed out that there aren't many big animals and Picasso can protect us from the few small ones but Miller wanted to make sure. Levitt joins them, probably hoping for some stories about the Ark, Earth and Sanctum.

I lay down on my mattress, still in the process of deciding whether I should try to suppress my thoughts about the day and hope my unconscious will sort them for me in my dreams, or agree to another sleepless night of overthinking my choices.

Just before I can admit to myself that the night will be sleepless either way, I hear footsteps behind me followed by the slap of a mattress hitting the ground and then a person lying down on it. I wasn’t sure from the steps who it is – not yet used to her steps being so weightless – but now that she is laying down so close behind me, I can smell that it's Raven. 

She doesn't move for so long I almost start to wonder if I imagined the steps and the smell but then, in one swift movement, I feel her arms wrap around my waist as her nose nuzzles into the crook of my neck. I stiffen for half a second before my body – without me consciously giving it permission to do so – sinks into the tough. 

I have sunk so deep into Raven's embrace that I do not register the next mattress being placed on the other side of me until I feel Octavia's hand on top of my own. Our hands are clasped together right between our heads, so, as I slowly open my eyes, I can only see half of her face. The expression in the one green eye I can see, though, tells me everything I need to know without words. "We are here, we are staying, we will never leave each other alone again."

A hand reaches around Octavia’s waist and finds the hem of my shirt, tugging at it a little until Octavia scoots closer to me, allowing the person behind her to place their arm on top of us both. From the wisps of blonde hair behind Octavia's neck, I know it is Niylah. 

A hand finds Niylah's on top of my hip as a person mirrors her position on my other side, behind Raven. It’s Echo, I can tell from the careful way Octavia smiles at her past me. 

"Any way we fit into this pile?" Murphy's amused voice reaches my ear from above.

A few seconds later, Emori settles down next to Echo and he beside his fiancee.

I hear Jordan and Hope laughing from beyond Murphy about Levitt's snoring as Gaia and Indra find their place next to Niylah. I fall asleep to the sound of the wind in the trees and Jackson and Miller's muffled whispers. The only words I can make out are "happy" and "home".


	2. First Morning Home

I wake up with the sun like I used to with Madi in Shallow Valley. Madi… She is gone but she is happy. 

I prop myself up on my elbows, looking around me. Some of the others are up already, Indra now standing where Miller and Jackson had been when I had fallen asleep, having taken over the not-very-necessary watch. 

Levitt has moved from where he had fallen asleep on the rocks to one of the mattresses, Miller and Jackson next to him having taken over Murphy and Emori’s.

Raven is still sound asleep next to me, her arm still loosely thrown over my waist. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen her look so peaceful – maybe I never have.

“I’m proud of you, you know?” I hear Niylah’s voice. She is looking at the sleeping Octavia between us similar to how I had been looking at Raven. “All three of you I mean.”

“Niylah, I-”

“I know you failed the test, Clarke,” she quickly points out. 

“Then why would you be proud of me?” I look down at the two sleeping women again, the women who saved humanity. “Raven stalled the Judge while Octavia kept the people from fighting while I… I failed. It’s them you should be proud of, them alone. Not me!”

Niylah smiles that smile she always smiles, the one that makes you think she knows every last bit of your soul and every corner of the universe on top of that.

I’m not sure how I feel about that smile right now.

“Without you they wouldn’t have been there to do either of that.”

I want to reply, want to tell her it’s not true but the words get stuck in my throat. She is right. Still, I cannot let those be the last words of the conversation. I look at her, this woman who I never thought would come to mean as much to me as she does now. This woman who gives and gives and gives herself to others without asking for much in return. I look at her looking at Octavia, slightly stroking the younger woman’s arm, making her feel safe while she sleeps just a little bit longer.

“Without you I wouldn’t have been there to save them,” I finally admit, not expecting the tears the words elicit in my eyes.

Her eyes shoot up to look into mine, searching for something in them I don’t know if they are able to convey. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask, doesn’t protest.

“I will never be able to thank you enough for the way you helped me all those years ago,” I begin to explain anyway. “In times when I felt everyone hated me and I hated myself the most, you were there and you gave me comfort and you never asked or demanded anything from me in return and... “

“Clarke,” she sighs as the first tear rolls down my cheek. She reaches forward to stroke my cheek but the movement wakes up Octavia between us.

“I didn’t dream all that, right?” she asks, her voice still hoarse.

“That depends, what did you dream?” Niylah smiles down at her.

“That war is over,” Octavia replies, still not moving, maybe afraid that if she sits up, she won’t be in the happy ending of last night anymore.

“In that case, I think I can assure you it was real,” Raven mumbles from my other side.

“Thanks to you,” I add, looking first at Octavia, then at Raven.

“War is over,” Octavia repeats her own words.

I sit up completely, looking at the lake and the people around me. Jordan is playing with Picasso, Levitt, Jackson and Miller are asleep, Indra and Gaia are quietly talking, Echo and Hope are gathering things to use as bags to go collect food while Murphy and Emori are sorting and stacking firewood into one of the small shelters. I smile. “War is over.”


End file.
